


This Little Light

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #RFRDrabbleMeThis, A little light, Canon Compliant, Gen, Leia being there, Mom comforting her son, Rey brings him peace, Shadows - Freeform, Trouble Sleeping, whispers in the darkness, young Ben solo having nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: All Ben wanted was peace.He prayed for an empty mind at the very least.





	This Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> This RFR Drabble is based on Dianaiiz’s Reylo artwork on deviantart.

Benjamin Solo has never known peace. 

Even as a young boy fear was all he knew. There wasn’t a time he could keep his eyes closed without finding figures in the darkness. They would stand at the foot of his bed, staring at him. Whispers would float through his room, torturing him with his own thoughts of public humiliation and rejection. The worst of it would promise no one, not even his mother loved him, which usually would wake him up in a panic. 

The poor boy would scream, but the figures stood watching him, even as he awoke. 

Before he started noticing his strength in the force, Ben would pick up anything he could find to throw it into the darkness. He hoped it would rid him of this pain. He hoped by causing it, the evil would leave him—that it would just go and never return. 

All Ben wanted was peace. 

He prayed for an empty mind at the very least. But there was work involved for that. 

He needed someone. Anyone, to pull him from the darkness. To make him feel like he mattered. Usually his mother would answer the call. 

Leia could not hear the voices or see the figures, but she always felt his pain. Ben, however, could never completely feel her love. The thought of it made him feel alone.

Back then she would kneel on the floor, and stretch out her arms to him. It frightened him to run to her. Didn’t she know she was sitting among all he feared? Each night he found the courage to run through them, swinging his arms as if he was pushing through a crowded room, to get to his mother’s embrace. 

As she held him, his racing heartbeat would slow to a normal speed while his mother would sing to him. She always did have a lovely voice. 

Leia would sing a tune that would find both high and low notes as if to tell him he needed both to stay balanced. Her song was short and sweet:

Twinkling starlight,  
Why don’t you stay bright?  
There’s some one here,  
That needs you to stay near.

And while she sang, he felt hope build in his heart, lighting a flame that burned off the darkness. She would continue singing to him until her son could sleep.

All throughout his life he has trouble holding onto the light. He wants it, but also feels vast out by those around him which darken his heart. 

Ben struggles, even in his adulthood, looking for his light. His balance, as his mother would say.

But one day, he sits uncomfortably on his bedroom floor, leaned up against the side of his bed for support, when he hears it. His mother’s tune. Ben does the best he can, chasing the tune in his mind, trying to find the lyrics, when he finally gets them. 

The words roll off of his tongue as if he’s always sung them. He continues as if he’s always had a song in his heart. While he does, he sees a golden light take shape just before him. 

Ben stops to inspect it, and the light fades to almost nothing. All of a sudden a rush of panic flows through him. He wants to keep whatever it is that this thing is, so he continues to sing his mother’s song. When he repeats it, he watches as the light bares a child to him. 

Certainly, he cannot accept the idea of looking after a child, but he watches as every word continues to show more of this person’s life. 

Hours go by and the being grows, revealing to him a young girl. The light shows her snuggling into him, but she holds no weight. 

He would be more curious of this transparent girl showing up, bathed in light, and curled up like a Loth-cat on his lap...but he’s tired. Ben actually feels tired. Her warm glow comforts him enough to fall asleep. 

Ben’s eyes fall shut, pulling him right down into a deep sleep, confident for once, that he will now be able to sleep.


End file.
